Amanecer
by EliACa
Summary: Del cómo Jane supera sus culpas y vence sus demonios. Dos años después de la muerte de John el Rojo: paso todo el día esperando que caiga el sol para tenerte solo para mí, así piel con piel –Jane la abrazó con más fuerza, ella no pudo evitar sonreír-.


**Disclaimer: **Aún no es mío, pero no pierdo la fe.

**A/N: **Fic participante del Reto 03 de los Challengers The Mentalist 2011. La idea era escribir un oneshot de la serie basado en alguna canción. Escogí "Siempre es de Noche" de Alejandro Sanz; cuando la escuché inmediatamente se me vino a la mente lo que quería hacer, pero la verdad me fue muy difícil desarrollar la idea; debe ser porque es mi primer Songfic y no estoy acostumbrada a este estilo; por ende, me gustó mucho poder llevarlo a cabo. Espero les guste; de antemano, gracias por los reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Amanecer<strong>

_Querida amada mía…_

_Hay días en que quisiera ser un ignorante o sufrir un ataque de fe ciega, para pensar que los psíquicos existen y poder escucharte por medio de otros; que me conversaras de tus experiencias, sobre lo que piensas, que me dijeras que allá donde estás hay otra vida en la que puedes soñar, tener ilusiones y ser feliz._

_No sabes cómo me gustaría colocar el cielo al otro lado de mi puerta y así poder encontrarnos, quizás dar un paseo, sentarnos juntos a contemplar el horizonte para ver si nos sorprende una estrella fugaz y colmarla de esos deseos tuyos y míos, entre los que por supuesto estaría, unir de nuevo nuestros caminos. Qué no daría yo por contemplarte, aunque fuera un solo instante, para ver tus ojos color mar y esa sonrisa que le daba sentido a mi existencia._

_Pero no, lamentablemente fui por muchos años el maestro del engaño, por lo que me es imposible caer en esa trampa, en esa ilusión; los psíquicos no existen, ni pueden hablar por ti, es una lástima la verdad no tener tus respuestas. Por eso sólo me queda escribirte, hablarte en las noches con la esperanza de que al menos tú me escuches; abrazarte en mi mente, arroparme con tu recuerdo para cubrirme el vacío._

_Si me ves, si me lees; bien sabrás que por mucho tiempo me sentí ajeno a cualquier lugar, ensimismado en el dolor de mis culpas, ahogado en el mar de mis remordimientos, perdido en la nostalgia de tu ausencia, viviendo siempre en los vestigios de la noche y su oscuridad. Pero entonces alguien me hizo entender que por mucho que quisiera no podré retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas de otro modo; pacientemente me ayudó a comprender que ni la rabia, ni la venganza podrán devolverte y que si quiero honrar tu partida tendría que ser haciendo las cosas bien, como no las hice en su momento._

_Así que aquí me tienes, viviendo un día a la vez; un paso tras el otro, sin prisas y sacando los tormentos de mi corazón, que si aún late, es gracias al amor de la gente buena que tengo a mi lado, pero también porque espera la ocasión de nuestro reencuentro._

_Para serte sincero, a veces me da mucho remordimiento intentar amanecer, me hago reproches y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y con ganas de volver a perderme en la noche, entonces despierto y veo que a mi lado está una segunda oportunidad en esta vida, por lo que renuevo mis promesas de ser mejor persona y con ello hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mí, ellas y por supuesto, tú también._

_Perdona que te repita lo mismo de siempre, una vez más el tiempo se me fue escribiéndote, y es que me hace tanto bien hablarte. Ahora es tarde, hace frío y sé que tienes que volver; tal vez hay alguien que te espera; eso es seguro; ve tranquila, que yo estaré aquí mañana como lo he hecho cada tarde, para contarte como mueren mis días._

_Adiós y besos mí amada Charlotte, estés donde estés..._

_Tu padre, quien te ama como siembre… igual que un loco._

_-A-_

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro el escucharlo leer en voz alta, el nudo se le formó en la garganta desde esa parte donde decía que anhelaba ser un ignorarte o estar colmado de fe; sabía que era una mala idea aceptar su propuesta de compartir con ella sus cartas; odiaba mostrarse tan vulnerable, así que respiró profundo y empezó a limpiarse el rostro con sus manos.

- Nunca más vuelvas a leerme algo así, primera y última vez por favor –le exigió Teresa Lisbon a Patrick Jane-, ¿es que acaso me quieres matar de sentimiento?

Él guardó el diario en la mesa de noche, se rodó en la cama para quedar acostado de lado pero de frente y muy cerca a ella; la miró con una dulce sonrisa y con una de sus manos acarició su mejilla aún humedecida.

- El psicólogo dice que es de gran ayuda leer a otro lo que escribo, y la verdad creo que tiene razón –respondió Jane en voz suave-.

- Bien, léele a Cho, estoy segura que él no se pondrá a llorar como una magdalena –Lisbon lo decía muy en serio; Jane no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada-.

- Sólo a ti podría leerle algo así; además ¿La todopoderosa Lisbon llorando como bebé? –Bromeó él por un momento-.

- ¡No soy yo!

- ¿A no?

- No, ¡es culpa de esta barriga de seis meses que me has montado! –Le reclamó en tono de juego- Además es una carta muy bella.

- Debo confesar que me encanta verte así, te ves hermosa mostrando tu lado sensible.

- ¡Yo lo odio! Tengo más sensibilidad que Van Pelt y eso ya es mucho. –Se miraron por un momento y luego rieron por el comentario. Él se acercó y la beso en los labios, cerraron los ojos mientras acariciaban suavemente sus narices-.

- No debes sentirte culpable –ahora le dijo ella con mucha seriedad-. Ya sabes, por intentar rehacer tu vida –Jane bajó su mirada; ella posó una de sus manos en su barbilla y levantó su rostro-. Debes entender que eres un hombre bueno a quien le han pasado cosas malas.

- Lo sé; en verdad son sólo pequeños lapsus que no puedo evitar; pero ahora ya no es como antes, que siempre estaba sumido en ese estado; como escribí, me has ayudado a aceptar las cosas y a tratar de ser lo mejor posible con lo que ahora tengo.

- Así es –respondió ella mientras deslizaba su mano hasta su cuello-; por cierto, yo sí creo que nos escuchan; ya sabes, nuestros seres queridos que partieron.

- Eso espero. Charlotte ya será toda una señorita.

- Era bella ¿no es verdad?

- Más que la luna –dijo Jane, Lisbon sonrió-.

- Es increíble, van a hacer las dos de la mañana y aún seguimos despiertos; luego de un año seguimos hablando de todo y nada como la primera noche –dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda para acomodarse en la cama; Jane la abrazó por detrás y acomodó su rostro junto al de ella-; en serio, necesitamos dormir, cuando nazca la bebé, no podremos descansar a nuestras anchas y nos estaremos quedando dormidos en todas partes.

- No digas eso, paso todo el día esperando que caiga el sol para tenerte solo para mí, así piel con piel –Jane la abrazó con más fuerza, ella no pudo evitar sonreír-, para escucharte hablar como tonto; mientras lo haces pienso en lo guapa que estás y en la suerte que tengo de tenerte, mejor dicho, de tenerlas –corrigió mientras con sus manos dibujaba círculos en su vientre-.

Jane siguió hablando, suave y con amor, como si estuviese relatando un cuento, mientras Lisbon poco a poco se perdía en el sueño.

Y así fue como luego de tanto sentimiento acumulado por la pérdida de su familia; después de buscar la venganza con sus manos, quedando con un desazón en el corazón; luego de una breve sentencia y un tratamiento psicológico; Patrick Jane empezó a descubrir un resplandor de una ilusión en medio de tanta oscuridad, justo cuando se dio la oportunidad de mirar a su lado y notar que junto a él, unido sin saber por qué, siempre había estado ella, entonces supo que a su lado podía olvidar tanta desolación y que en sus ojos estaba ese brillo contagioso que necesitaba para asomarse de nuevo y definitivamente a la vida.

_- Fin -_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: <strong>Siempre es de Noche.  
><strong>Intérprete: <strong>Alejandro Sanz.

Cuéntame cómo va cayendo el sol,  
>mientras hablas pensaré:<br>qué guapa estás, qué suerte ser  
>la mitad del cuento de un atardecer<br>que observo al escucharte,  
>porque mis ojos son tu voz.<p>

Acércate, que cuando estemos piel con piel,  
>mis manos te dibujarán,<br>tu aroma me dirá tu edad;  
>junto a ti, unidos sin saber por qué,<br>seguramente se me note  
>el resplandor de una ilusión,<br>porque a tu lado puedo olvidar.

Que para mí siempre es de noche,  
>pero esta noche es como un atardecer,<br>si logras que a la vida me asome,  
>tus ojos sean los que brillen<br>y la luna que la borren  
>que en mi eterna oscuridad<br>el cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre,  
>qué no daría yo por contemplarte<br>aunque fuera un sólo instante.

Hace frío, es tarde y tienes que volver,  
>que alguien que te espera, seguro,<br>una vez más el tiempo se nos fue.  
>¿Volverás?, dime si mañana volverás<br>como lo has hecho cada tarde,  
>para contarme cómo muere el día;<br>y se marchó, ella se alejó de él,  
>pero como en las cartas...: dos puntos, posdata,<br>se me olvidaba, no me presenté;  
>sólo fui testigo por casualidad,<br>hasta que de pronto, él me preguntó:  
>era bella, ¿no es verdad?<br>"más que la luna" -dije yo-, y él sonrió.

Nunca más se hará reproches  
>por intentar amanecer,<br>no volverá a perderse en la noche,  
>porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza<br>que un millón de soles,  
>pero en su eterna oscuridad,<br>a veces se le oye a voces:  
>qué no daría yo por contemplarte,<br>aunque fuera un sólo instante.

...por intentar amanecer;  
>no volverá a perderse en la noche,<br>porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza  
>que un millón de soles,<br>pero en su eterna oscuridad,  
>a veces se le oye a voces:<br>qué no daría yo por contemplarte,  
>aunque fuera un sólo instante.<p>

Qué no daría yo por contemplarte,  
>aunque fuera un sólo instante.<p> 


End file.
